A new player
by century99
Summary: a New City... A New Life... But only in their sweetest dreams do the real monsters live. Modern AU


**Well the previous one didn't work out so lets start for real.**

* * *

The man was tall and thick sporting a trench coat around his left shoulder he had a black and red bandana tied around his wrist. He walked with an air of pure power, He owned the world and to think of stopping him was heresy against anyone or things wish.

His name was Big Ben as his associates called him his life was one of enough trouble hailing from England. He always wore two watches one with a different time zone the British Isles and the other for where he was now.

He watched the club from across the street the line to get in was long but he watched and waited til he was signaled by his boss. Finally a text came through.

' _Start'_

And he was off walking across the street to the bouncer he'd learned was named Scott, With a pleasant smile he greeted him handing him two one hundred dollar bills without stopping walking into the doors of the club he was greeted with the music being louder than he expected and looked around quickly getting a better look at how the place was set up. The bars were raised on platforms to the left wall and the right wall. the wall behind them littered with colored drinks and menus glowing because of the neon lights. He watched the main stage as the dancers twisted and turned but snapped out of his little trance and moved on to the stairs to his immediate left climbing them easily enough only have to scoot by a couple of people.

Now his job was getting harder he pushed through the thick crowds of the second floor wanting to throw a couple of them off the balcony for how much they showed and how little they cared. But moved on at the same pace til he spotted the bathroom door and walked into it. As soon as the door was closed the music was almost silenced.

Pulling out his phone he checked the map of the place again. From where he stood the door to the main office and tech center was down only a couple feet over behind what he guessed was a locked door possible security behind it, pulling up his texts he looked over the instructions again and memorized everything he could then walked to the sink and pulled out a small fuse and a lighter jamming the fuse into the phone he walked out heading to the small door that led into the main office he rested the phone on the knob and lit the fuse then backed away quickly no one seemed to notice the fuse burning. That was good...

Now for the fun part. He fingered the trigger of his six shooter that was taped to his side and ripped off the tape.

 _Boom._

And he was off running through the crowd that was then scurrying away from the door. The blast didn't hurt anyone but it still scared even the most drunken ones.

Rushing up the stairs his pistol hammer cocked back he aimed up the stairs shooting the first bouncer squarely in the chest knocking him backwards hearing the heavy footsteps from down stairs he threw a small capped off pipe that only had one fire cracker inside of it down the stairs the fuse clearly burning.

"Bomb everyone run!"

Big Ben smirked when a couple of seconds later all that was heard was a fire cracker that blew up. His kinda humor as he shot two more bouncers one in the gut the other in the head.

As he got to the top of the stairs he stepped over the three bodies into the office, ' _nice place'_ flashed through his head before he looked at two doors to the left.

Quickly he busted through one door to find exactly what he was looking for. The tech room, scanning around he noticed that there was no one in there.

Shrugging it off to he must've shot the tech guy in the stairwell he looked for a port and jammed it into the first one he could find. and jumped to the screen racing through it til he found his file and downloaded it into the computer firing off the rest of his remaining round into the zstairs to make sure no one would barge in on his escape as he slipped his head back into the tech room he saw it downloaded snatched the jump drive out and reloaded his pistol. He heard the thundering steps of a bunch of guys running up the stairs and through another pipe at the stair well fuse burning again then busted out the window tying himself to a tether and jumped.

He'd miscalculated and jarred himself when the rope stopped his fall one story too high he hung ten feet up and wrestled to untie the rope but finally managed and dropped the other ten feet.

He looked around and found a dumpster running up to it he dug into it and when he pulled out a bag he quickly undid it and put the other coat and hat on. pocketing the bag he walked down the alley towards the other street parallel to the clubs main entrance.

* * *

 **What'd you guys think? Good start bad start? Please R &R  
**

 **And see ya next time!**


End file.
